Personal care articles such as shaving razors and tooth brushes are typically sold in clear plastic product packages containing a plurality of product units. These plastic packages are commonly referred to as blister packages and conventionally include a transparent plastic blister with a sheet or card material inside the package or as an outer seal which may add rigidity to the package and facilitate suspension of the package from a hanger of a point-of-sale display. The sheet or card material will usually be printed with appropriate data concerning the product within the pack. The pack is typically configured so that on the point-of-sale display the blister is at the front so that the contents within the blister are clearly visible to the customer. The card is usually provided with tear perforations to provide access to the contents within the package.
Typically, individual product packages are received from a manufacturer in shipping containers with several individual product packages contained loosely therein. These product packages must then be removed from the shipping container by a retail employee and mounted to the hanger of a point-of-sale display. The product is typically jostled during shipment and mounting of the product to the point-of-sale display, which may affect the orientation of the product within the package. Some packages include a separate tray within the package which holds a single product, however, these trays add extra cost and are typically reused by the customer to hold or store the product after the pack is thrown away. Thus, these trays are not cost effective options for lower cost disposable items. Lower cost and disposable items that are packaged together are typically not secured and are allowed to move freely within the package. The movement of the items is limited only by the external shape of the package and the number of items in the package. Items that are not secured to the package may change orientation by the time they reach the point-of-sale display.
Personal care articles items such as shaving razors, combs, brushes, and tooth brushes are typically suspended from retail pegs or placed directly on store shelves. Therefore, as used herein, the term “package”, or the phrase “product package” should be broadly construed to mean packaging for retaining personal care articles, such packaging being displayable.